I Heart Snape
by Tattoodragon
Summary: Severus Snape gains fame and fans.


I Heart Snape

Paring- SS/fan girls

Rating- M

Warnings: Severus Snape, if left to true character would probably not make the decisions my SS did in this story. Also lots of physical enjoyment.

Thank you to my awesome friend and beta ConstantCommentTea!

See AU after story

As always I am nowhere near as awesome as JKR.

I Heart Snape

Six months had passed since Lord Voldermort's defeat. Muggle life barely noticed the absence of a once feared wizard. But the world beyond muggles were slowly processing and piecing back together a new era. Hogwarts was restored, students went back to school, and professors went back to teaching. On the first day of school a memorial was held for those lost on school grounds. Everyone was present except for one professor.

Severus Snape gained fame for his role in the death of Lord Voldermort. He was now viewed as a hero. Thus his life was not so solitary anymore. Reporters were constantly hounding him for interviews and pictures. His mailbox was overflowing with fan mail. None of which he dared to open. Women dressed up as Slytherin students often made offers to fulfill fantasies Severus strained to refuse. He didn't mind giving hugs or let a fan girl kiss him but sometimes he seriously questioned the sanity of his new fans.

Snape sat alone in a bar, sipping on whisky. Minerva granted him a semester off for recovering purposes. Snape knew she wanted him to heal physically and emotionally, but he was too tired to work for even that. Instead he simply liked to just sit and be. Granted he was careful to not drown himself in alcohol, but a drink here and there seemed acceptable. Severus was staring intently down at his glass unaware of the approaching footsteps. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked up. A young girl stood in front of him dressed in black robes. A large I heart Snape button adorned her outer robes. She looked down as Severus Snape "Excuse me Sir, I just wanted tell you I am a big fan of yours."

"Are you?"

"I'm also a devote Slytherin, thus your loyalty was never in question to me." Severus turned in his chair and lifted one eyebrow ever so slightly. He raised his hand to the girl's button and traced the words with his long fingers. "So it seems you are a true fan of mine. Yes?"

"Yes sir." Snape suddenly stood up and glared down at the girl. She looked to be no more than fifteen. Snape noticed a badge opposite her button. He lifted the little plastic card and read it. "I have not seen this before. May I inquire as to its purpose?" "Yes, this is a Slytherin badge worn by Severus Snape fans. It helps us identify each other in public."

"Ah, well, how nice. May I ask where you purchased this?"

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot say. The badge makers location cannot be compromised."

"I see. It seems to me then, that you must be up to something?"

"Yes sir" The girl hesitated before adding "I'm always up to something."

"As am I. Sit." Snape stepped aside to let the girl into the booth first. He then followed gathering his robes as he slid next to her. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." The girl motioned to the bar tender.

"Very well." Snape sat still unsure what to do with his new fan.

"Why do you ask?" the girl sipped on a red drink.

"Because over in the other booth sits a reporter with his camera ready. I'm sure he has already recorded our interactions."

"Let's give them a show then shall we?" The girl smiled and motioned at the front door off the bar. Three more young girls walked into the bar, each wearing a I Heart Snape button and Syltherin identification badges. They all squeezed into the corner booth.

"I did not approve of all these fan girls surrounding me. I order you all to leave me now!"

"That tone might work with an actual student but since we are not students I doubt there is little you can do to make us leave, or rather I suspect there is little you would do to make us leave." Severus glared at the young woman who first approached him. She must be the ringleader of the little fan girl gang. He sighed. The girl was right. He truly did not want them to leave. He had no power over them. For they were in charge now. One girl took out her wand and began tracing the many buttons on Severus' jacket. "Why so many buttons professor? It must become extremely hot under all those layers." Another girl lifted her wand and muttered a spell. The first few buttons of Severus' robes popped open revealing another layer of black clothing. Hands began to caress his shoulders, back, and thighs. Severus shuttered. He couldn't let these girls have all the fun. There was no returning now anyway. His large hands snaked around the neck of one girl. He gently stroked her skin. His other hand wrapped around the waist of the ringleader. He let his hand slip to down to her backside. She turned to him and placed her fingers in his hair. She twirled his black locks and moved them away from his neck. Bare skin exposed, the girl leaned in and nibbled his neck. Snape growled and pushed the girl away. She was disappointed for only a moment. Snape leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Their kiss was full of tug and pull, dominance and resistance. Their kiss lasted no more than a few minutes because his mouth found the lips of another girl at the table. Her kiss was softer. She planted several small kisses against his lips. She backed away ready to let another girl explore their hero's mouth. Severus spent several minutes tasting different mouths and feeling body parts he hadn't felt against him in years. "You girls are wearing me out. If I didn't know any better I'd say you all were up to something." He smiled, a motion his lips hadn't experienced in months. The ringleader grabbed her wand and traced dangerously close to Severus' crotch. "No sir. I believe it is you that is currently up with something." Severus leaned his head back. "You are correct. Fifty points for Slytherin." His thumb circled the lips of the girl. He leaned in and kissed her again. More kissing and touching ensued before Severus noticed bright lights clicking. He stopped and looked up. A rather large crowd of reporters had gathered around them.

"Minerva is going to be very upset, I'm sure of it." Snape could barely say the words. His mouth was numb from all the lips and tongues against him. A reporter held out a microphone "How did you manage to get all these beautiful girls around you professor?" Snape stared at the young man before answering. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of me. Do you want a kiss too?" Severus stretched out his arm to the reporter. He lowered his microphone and stepped back. The other reporters now feeling extremely uncomfortable slowly moved away. Severus smirked. He'd have to remember that line. He turned his attention back to the young women around him. "Let's take this elsewhere. Perhaps it is your fantasy to be in a dungeon with me?" All the girls squealed yes in unison.

"Contrary to popular belief I do not have a dungeon at my disposal, but my suspicions have been confirmed. Fan girls assume I live in a dungeon. But perhaps I could take you to my personal quarters outside of Hogwarts."

"Could we turn it into a dungeon?" one of the girls asked.

"Obviously." The ringleader said as she wrapped her arm around Severus' waist.

Severus walked out, four fan girls plastered to his side. These were only four girls. His mind wondered to the hundreds of other fan girls waiting to have their turn with him. He would gladly let them.

AN-This story is based off of actual events. I was at Dragon Con this year and encountered a very convincing Snape. The plot of four girls squirming over Snape is true, as I was one of them. Also the I Heart Snape button is true too. As for the rest, well I did want this to be an actual fan fiction. And for once this is a mix of fan and fiction, but mostly fiction. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews please. No Flames.


End file.
